Sonic X RWBY The Series
by CyrilSmithVA
Summary: Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge are teleported to the world of RWBY and become faunus. They meet Team RWBY and attend Beacon as a offer from Ozpin. They must team up to stop Eggman and the evil of Vale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Whole New World

Our story begins with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver inside Eggman's base fighting and speeding through the base looking for Eggman. Sonic had brought his Caliburn sword with him and was using it. Shadow and Silver were using their powers to fight.

Shadow: Silver duck!

(Shadow throws Chaos Spears towards)

Silver: What?! (small shriek)

-Silver ducks and the Chaos Spear hits robot

Silver: Oh thanks Shadow

Shadow: Whatever.

Sonic: Looks like that's the last them.

Silver: Wonder how the girls are.

Shadow: Knowing that pink hedgehog, they probably already captured.

Sonic: I'm sure they're fine. I mean Amy is tougher than she looks.

-Meanwhile elsewhere. Blaze, Amy, and Rouge chained up in the room where Eggman was.

Rouge(Sarcastically): Good job Amy

Amy: I said I was sorry.

Blaze: How did you think the Metal Sonic was the actual Sonic?

Amy: Well, I thought it was.

Rouge: Seriously Amy, I think you need glasses.

Eggman: SILENCE!

 ** _-The girls turn to see Eggman walking to them with Cubot and Orbot at his side._**

Eggman: Ha, you three fools are trapped, and it's especially disappointing to you Amy!

Amy: Err!..If I have my hammer I'll show you a thing or two!

Eggman: Pipe down! Will ya!

Blaze: What are you planning on doing to us?

Eggman: Do to you? You three are just my prisoners once your friends Shadow, Sonic and Silver has fallen my dream of Eggman Empire and taking over the world shall prevail!

 ** _-Eggman turns back to Cubot and signaling him to press the button and so it did-_**

Eggman: You see, while all of you were doing your own thing I was right under all of you getting the chaos emeralds for my weapon that shall bring Eggman Empire to be!

 ** _-The chaos emeralds appear inside glass pedestal-_**

Blaze: You wouldn't dare!

Eggman: -Laughs- You think I don't have the guts to do so?, Just watch!

Rouge: Yeah right.. -she rolls her eyes at Eggman- they be here in no time...

 ** _-Hears an alarm on his monitor-_**

Eggman: Oh no! **_-runs over to the monitor to see Shadow, Sonic and Silver were getting close-_** Darn it!

Rouge: **_-Grins-_** What did I tell ya.

 ** _-Shadow, Sonic and Silver busts through the wall with trio united together-_**

Amy: Sonic!

Blaze: Silver!

Rouge: Shadow!

Sonic: This ends here egghead!

Shadow: hmm..-Notices the chaos emeralds- The emeralds!

Silver: There are the girls too!

Shadow: Doctor what you are planning on doing with them!? -Shadow angrily walks over to him-

Eggman: **_-laughs-_** You three will learn soon enough! -he has his hand on a nearby button- You three will never stop me now, all I have to do is press this button and it's all over.

Shadow: Err!

-Suddenly a robot appears behind the three-

Eggman: Attack!

 ** _-The robot begins to shoot at the three hedgehogs as they begin to dodge-_**

Eggman: Don't let them get away! You pile of junk!

Cubot: Yeah get em.

Orbot: Yeah show them who's in charge.

Shadow: -Throws a chaos spear at the robot taking out the left arm of its ammo-

Sonic: Silver get the girls out of the cell!

Silver: Right! -Silver uses his telekinesis to damage the cell controls letting Rouge, Blaze and Amy free-

Amy: We're free!

Blaze: Nice one silver.

Sonic: Hey over here! -tries to get to robots attention and was also standing in front of Eggman-

Eggman: What do you think you're doing!?

 ** _-The robot shoots as sonic jumps out of the way and Eggman ducks as he quickly presses the button at the same time the bullets hit the glass where the emeralds are kept in-_**

Shadow: The emeralds! -walks over to sonic- you imbecile!

Sonic: What? having a bit of fun! -Chuckles-

Eggman: **_-stands up-_** well that fun has cost you..all of you this world will now belong to the Egg man emp-

 ** _-Suddenly hears a cracking noise and the emeralds begin to glow-_**

Eggman: Oh no..What have you fools done!?

 ** _-The glow begins to in gulf Eggman-_**

Shadow: Sonic what did you do?

Sonic: What? All the robot did was shot the glass?

Shadow: Eggman must have kept those emeralds in there for a reason. -Shadow thinks- Oh crap its chaos control...

 ** _Everyone screams as the light engulfs them._**

 ** _-The glow in gulfs shadow and the others as it begins to take up the entire Eggman base._**

 ** _-Else on another world.-_**

 ** _Sonic starts waking up._**

Sonic: Owww…. my head. What the heck happened? And why am I outside? And where's the others? Oh right….Chaos Control.

 ** _Sonic gets up then he notices he's taller than usually and that he's is a human._**

Sonic: Holy Chaos I'm a human! What did that Chaos Control do to me?

Sonic: Ok questions for later. Right now I better find the others.

-Sonic looks over and sees his sword beside him.

-Stands up holding Caliburn.

Sonic: Better figure out where I am. I best walk for a bit don't want to run straight into trouble.

 ** _Sonic started walk through the forest._**

 ** _1 Hour Later_**

Sonic: Aw man this stinks I haven't seen any sign of the others or.. anyone as a matter of fact. (Deeps breathe) Well it's officially I'm lost. How can this get any worse?

 ** _Two Beowolves appeared behind front of him._**

Sonic: I just had to ask.

 ** _Suddenly one of the Beowolves tried to attack him but Sonic countered and stabbed the 1_** ** _st_** ** _one through the chest killing it instantly. But the other one use this to his opportunity and managed to hit Sonic sending him flying to ground._**

Sonic: Damn. That hurt.

 ** _-The Beowolf jumps about to attack Sonic when a Red Scythe stabbed through it from behind and went through it. The wolf fell to the ground. The there the holder of the scythe was girl wearing red and black clothes._**

Sonic: Wow.

Ruby: You ok?

 ** _The girl extends her hand out to Sonic._**

Sonic: Yeah.( Grabs the girls hand) Thanks for the save.

Ruby: My name is Ruby Rose. May I ask what your name is?

Sonic(smiles) It's Sonic.

 ** _-Opening/End Credits_**

 ** _End of 1_** ** _st_** ** _episode._**


	2. Chapter 3

Episode 3

(Sonic and Ruby are now walking through the forest, trying to gather information about the other.)

SONIC: Hey, Thanks again for the save from those werewolf thingamawhatzits

RUBY: Oh, no trouble. It's what I do best!

SONIC: Well, I'm usually way better at fighting. Those guys just caught me by surprise.

(The two laugh. Ruby then looks a bit closer at Sonic.)

SONIC: Uh…hey…a little elbow room, please?

RUBY: Hey, you wouldn't happen to be a Faunus, would you? You kinda seem like one.

SONIC: Uh, a Who-nus?

RUBY: A Faunus. They're like human and animal at the same time, sort of like a girl with cat ears or a tail or something like that.

SONIC: As familiar as that sounds, I can't say I'm one of those Faucet thingies.

RUBY: Faunus, not faucet.

SONIC: Yeah, that too. I'm not really a human, ya dig? I'm a hedgehog. Well, I mean I was before. I dunno, this whole thing is kinda screwy.

RUBY: I see. Are you sure you're alright? That thing didn't hit your head or anything?

SONIC: Hey, I ain't crazy, okay? Just… a little messed up from a lot to take in.

RUBY: Hmmm… so it's a safe bet to say that you aren't from around here?

SONIC: That's right. I came from a different world than this one. In that world, I was fighting alongside my friends to stop the evil schemes of Dr. Eggman, as we usually do!

RUBY: Egg…Man? (She pictures a literal egg with a top hat, a monocle and a mustache) That sounds… weird…like really weird…

SONIC: Trust me, it can be. But it's the truth, I'm telling you!

RUBY: Okay, okay, calm down, Sonic. I believe you. I see weird stuff all the time. This is nothing new to me.

SONIC: Ah, I gotcha.

RUBY: So, going back to more of what I might actually know about, what's your Semblance?

SONIC: Okay, now you're just making stuff up. What on Mobius is an "Assemblance"?

RUBY: No, no, Semblance. It's like a superpower or special talent you have. Do you have anything like that?

SONIC: Oh, well when you put it that way, then I sure do! In case the name didn't tip you off earlier, I'm the fastest thing alive! I was built for speed!

RUBY: Oh! I can do that too!

SONIC: I'm sorry, what now? There's no way you can go as fast as- (Ruby takes off using the full power of her Semblance to show Sonic what she can do.)

RUBY: I'm sorry, what was that?

SONIC: (Stunned at the display. Shakes his head to shake it off.) W-well I mean… I can do that too.

RUBY: Awesome! And you got an awesome sword, too!

SONIC: Oh, Caliburn? Yeah, well he really is a great weapon. I normally don't use him often though.

RUBY: Really? Are you super strong or something?

SONIC: Actually, I just use my speed and my quills to take down Eggman's robots! I just brought along my sword in case I needed a little extra power. Then, well, we came over here and I became…this. My quills are gone now. It's just cool looking hair now!

RUBY: Well, your skill is impressive!

SONIC: Not as impressive as yours! And just look at that massive scythe of yours!

RUBY: Yeah, Crescent Rose is a beauty! It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle!

SONIC: Uh… what?

RUBY: Why does everyone have so much trouble with this? It's also a gun! It's a scythe that's also a gun! Sheesh!

SONIC: Hey, sorry about that. Guns aren't my thing. Never touched one in my life and wouldn't be caught dead with one. As for my buddy, Shadow, he'd be great to talk to about this stuff! Hmm… hope he's doing okay…

(A huge explosion is heard from the fight)

SONIC: Well, that answers my question.

RUBY: What? How do you know that?

SONIC: Trust me, whenever Shadow gets going, something is gonna blow up!

RUBY: Wait… I think that's where my sister ran to!

SONIC: Your sister? Oh boy, we gotta move now! (Sonic revs up in his running position) Try to keep up! (Dashes off at high speed)

RUBY: Wow…AWESOME! (Ruby dashes off after him)

(Meanwhile, the fight with Yang and Shadow continues. After a while, the two break off and are out of breath)

YANG: Heh…not bad…this is kinda fun!

SHADOW: Well I hope you realize that I'm nowhere near finished yet!

ROUGE: So I guess we're still gonna see you two fight? (The two clash again) Yep. We are… *sigh*

(The two continue going at each other tooth and nail. No one is giving the other an inch. Suddenly Yang gets the upper hand with a shot to the gut! A massive combo stuns Shadow and Yang blasts him in the crotch with a massive punch and then kicked him off. His emerald falls at Yang's feet)

ROUGE: Oof… right in the jewels…

(Yang takes the emerald)

YANG: And that's all she wrote. (Turns to Rouge.) What's up, Batty? You want a piece of this too?

ROUGE: Look, Goldilocks, as much as I would love a fight against a clearly stronger opponent, I think you should probably get out of here…

YANG: Uh, why would I do that?

(A flash of power is heard. The ground shakes. Shadow slowly stands up. His eyes glow a piercing red. His body emanates a blood-red aura. Shadow thrusts off his inhibitor rings. Dark Shadow has risen.)

SHADOW: *roars out in anger and power, like a Super Saiyan and his dark power from Shadow The Hedgehog* THAT DOES IT! I'M DONE HOLDING BACK ON YOU! YOU WANT TO DIE SO BADLY?! I'LL GLADLY END YOU!

YANG: GOOD LUCK, YA PSYCHO! (The two fly at each other one last time.)

SONIC: SHADOW! CHILL OUT!

(A flash of blue permeates Shadow's vision and he sees Sonic blocking him from attacking Yang. Yang is being blocked by Ruby.)

SHADOW: Get out of my way, Sonic! This is my fight to finish!

SONIC: Well ya don't gotta go crazy on them! Besides, they're not the bad guys here!

SHADOW: She was the one to attack me!

YANG: Only because he was in cahoots with those robots all over the place!

RUBY: No, sis, that wasn't him. Those robots come from where they do, but they belong to some guy named "Eggs-Ham"

SONIC: It's EggMAN! EGG-MAN! Not that hard!

YANG: Okay, that sounds even weirder. Who the heck is Eggman? Some guy who makes omlettes?

SONIC: No, he's… uh, we'll explain later. It's kind of a long story.

ROUGE: He's an evil man who wants to take over the world. There, I explained it quickly for you. Now how about you guys just kiss and make up?

RUBY: You probably should say sorry to him. I mean, he wasn't doing anything wrong, I'm sure.

YANG: Y-yeah, you're right. I can't hold a grudge like that anyway. (Walks over to Shadow and extends her hand out) Hey, sorry about that whole "beating-you-up" thing.

ROUGE: And for punching him in the beans, right?

YANG: Oh, yeah… that too. Not one of my usual tactics, you know? I went a bit overboard…

ROUGE: Don't worry sweetie. It wasn't all your fault. (Glares at Shadow)

SHADOW: Yeah, yeah, whatever… (He begrudgingly accepts the handshake) I apologize too.

ROUGE: Alright, that's all taken care of.

RUBY: Yay! We're all friends now!

SONIC: Awesome! Now, uh… what was your name again? Tang?

YANG: Yang. Yang Xio Long.

SONIC: Ah, gotcha. Yang, before we got here, did you happen to pick up a pointy jewel?

YANG: You mean this? (She holds out the Chaos Emerald)

SHADOW: Yeah, that's a Chaos Emerald! When did you find that?

YANG: It was a bit before those walking scrap piles showed up to play.

SONIC: Oh, I like you. We're gonna be good friends.

SHADOW: Shut up, Sonic! That means that Eggman definitely came here with us!

ROUGE: With more robots no doubt…

RUBY: We'd better give Weiss and Blake the situation! (She takes out her Scroll and calls Weiss)

SONIC: Weiss and Blake?

YANG: They're the rest of our team.

RUBY: Weiss? You there?

(Elsewhere)

SILVER: So, where are we going now?

WEISS: We gotta go meet up with the rest of my team. (Her Scroll gets Ruby's call)

SILVER: Uh… I think you'd better get that.

WEISS: No kidding, brainiac… (She answers) Hello? Ruby?

RUBY: Weiss! How is everything down there?

WEISS: Well I was doing some recon and then I found this guy who didn't seem to have a clue. He seems to need help

SONIC: Wait a sec… a guy who doesn't have a clue? Ask what color his hair is!

RUBY: Uh… okay… Um, Weiss?

WEISS: His hair is silver. Kinda crazy looking too. I heard him.

SHADOW: Yeah, that's Silver alright…

RUBY: That's your other friend, right Sonic?

SONIC: Yeah!

WEISS: Here, I'll put the speaker on.

SILVER: Guys? You there?

SONIC: Silver! Buddy! You okay there?

SILVER: Yeah, thanks to Weiss helping me.

SHADOW: Did you guys find a Chaos Emerald yet?

SILVER: Nope, nothing here. What about you guys?

ROUGE: We have two thanks to our new friends!

YANG: Hey, Weiss! What's up?

WEISS: How's Blake doing? Is she okay?

YANG: Here, I'll call her now. (Uses her Scroll to call Blake)

BLAKE: Hello? Yang?

YANG: Blake? Is everything alright down there?

BLAKE: Everything's alright I guess. There were a few Grimm, but we took care of them no problem.

YANG: Who's "we?"

BLAKE: Two girls came out of nowhere and helped me out with them.

SHADOW: You don't think-

SONIC: According to you, I never think… but what if it's…

YANG: Did you get their names?

BLAKE: Here, I'll put them on speaker so they can tell you themselves.

AMY: I'm Amy Rose!

BLAZE: And I am Blaze the Cat.

SONIC: Hey! It's Amy and Blaze!

AMY: SONIC! You're okay!

BLAZE: Thank goodness… And I heard Shadow there too.

SHADOW: Hmmph…

BLAZE: Good to hear you guys are alright.

BLAKE: Yang, what's going on here?

YANG: There's a lot to take in. Just better come meet up with us over here. Things are getting freaky over here…

BLAKE: Understood. We'll be right ther-

(The call is interrupted by a blast that came down at the girls. They all get out of the way, thankfully. They all look up)

BLAKE: Who is that?!

AMY: Oh no…

BLAZE: It…it's…

EGGMAN: Well fancy meeting you here…ladies. (Evil laugh as the screen fades)

-END-


	3. Chapter 4

Episode 4

(Eggman had appeared out of nowhere for a massive ambush. Blake, Blaze, and Amy all stare down the evil foe, floating in his Egg-o-Matic with his two idiotic cohorts: Orbot and Cubot)

EGGMAN: Well, well, well… How nice to see you again, ladies. (evil chuckle)

AMY & BLAZE: DR. EGGMAN!

Blake: Excuse me? His name is… Eggman? That sounds ridiculous, and I've seen a lot of weird stuff.

EGGMAN: Make all the jokes you want, Cat Girl, but you won't be laughing for very long. Orbot, give the command!

ORBOT: Cubot, give the command!

CUBOT: I would like to buy a vowel! (The girls look confused)

ORBOT: (groans) Not that one, you nincompoop. The other command…

CUBOT: Uh…Hold the mustard?

EGGMAN: Oh, for the love of- ROBOTS ATTACK!

(A huge wave of a variety of badniks arises from behind Eggman. Amy preps her hammer and Blaze gets into a fighting stance. Blake readies her weapons without a clue as to what is about to happen. The robots attack at once! Amy smashes robots with her hammer and impressive acrobatic maneuvers with it. Blaze uses her power of the flames to attack with spinning fire tornadoes and blasts of fire at the airborne badniks. Blake rushes into battle with everything she has behind her, using her weapons and her Shadow Clone Semblance to her advantage. The wave is defeated.)

BLAKE: Is that really all you have?

EGGMAN: Fools, did you really think that I was through yet? CHARGE!

(More robots emerge and attack our heroines. They soon become overpowered and can't hold on much longer)

(The Scroll was still on during the fight, so Sonic and crew heard the whole thing.)

SONIC: Eggman! No way!

SHADOW: Damn it! I knew it!

YANG: Blake! Where are you guys? We'll get right over there to help you! Blake?!

ROUGE: How will you know where to look around here? This forest is huge!

RUBY: Wish we had some kind of signal. Weiss would be able to see it too and we can all go for it!

SONIC: Wait a sec… I got it! (Sonic snags the Scroll and shouts to Blaze) Blaze! Shoot up a blast of fire! We could use a flare!

SHADOW: And in what world could this hare-brained idea of yours actually work? (A huge fireball explodes in the distance, signaling the team of their whereabouts.)

SONIC: This world, Shadow. In this world is where this hare-brained idea of mine actually works.

SHADOW: Yeah, yeah, don't get smart on me, Sonic.

RUBY: Alright, let's get moving! We're coming, Blake! Just hold on!

(Everyone takes off toward the blazing light in the sky.)

(Meanwhile, Weiss and Silver took notice of the flare as well)

WEISS: What the heck is that?!

SILVER: …Blaze…She's in trouble! We gotta get over there now!

WEISS: Huh? Wait, how could you possibly?

SILVER: (interrupts her) No time! Grab on! (He takes Weiss by the hand and blasts off towards the flare with his psychic powers. Weiss screams during the ride, undoubtedly scared by the sudden change of pace)

(A few minutes pass. The girls are still fighting as hard as they can against the vile forces of Eggman's machines. They still hold their own, but they begin to get weaker and weaker)

BLAKE: Th-there's too many of them!

BLAZE: I…I won't give up! We can take them!

AMY: Sonic, hurry! We're…gonna lose…

SONIC: Not on my watch! (Explosions tear through the barrier of bots, a sword slash is heard. Sonic and company had arrived! Sonic sliced through the robot attacking Amy and then kicked it away, causing it to blow up)

EGGMAN: What?! No way! (More robots are destroyed thanks to Shadow, Rouge, Ruby, and Yang, who tore through behind Sonic) This can't be happening!

SONIC: Heh, well ya better believe it then, Egghead! (Egghead permeates Eggman's memories. It echoes in his mind.)

EGGMAN: Egghead? N-no way! Only one guy calls me that! SONIC! (Sees Sonic has become human) Well, I must say that the human look really suits you. (Notices Shadow and Rouge) And I see Shadow and the bat thief changed as well. (Turns to Blaze and Amy) How did I not notice sooner…

YANG: Probably because you were too busy running your mouth! (Punches the Egg-o-Matic and Eggman is sent backwards.)

EGGMAN: Wh-what in the-? First the Black Cat, now some buff blonde bimbo! What's next, some massive weapon that can also shoot things? (Gunshots are heard coming from Ruby's weapon. She comes to the group and shows her weapon)

RUBY: You mean like this?

BLAKE: Ruby! Yang! You're here!

YANG: Hey, think nothing of it, Blake. Now, you guys ready for round two?

BLAZE: Hold on…where's Silver? He should've seen the flare too…

(Suddenly a long scream is heard from afar. Silver and Weiss burst in as quick as Silver could fly the two of them. He touches down softly and puts Weiss down gently. Weiss looks frazzled from the high speed flight, and then scowls at Silver)

WEISS: Don't. You. EVER! Do that. Again!

SILVER: YIKES! I'm sorry, Weiss. I won't do it again.

WEISS: Whatever. (Turns to her team) Hey guys, what did we miss? (Everyone has very surprised looks on their faces)

BLAKE: Well…that was quite an entrance…

WEISS: Not like I wanted to do that anyway…

ROUGE: Hey, I hate to cut your little reunion short, but we still kinda have to fight robots!

EGGMAN: I second that notion, Rouge. ROBOTS ADVANCE!

(The fight wages on. Everyone gives it their all. Sonic and Blaze end up back to back surrounded by robots)

SONIC: Been a while since we did this, eh?

BLAZE: Indeed it has been, Sonic.

SONIC: You nervous at all?

BLAZE: Not at all. What about you?

SONIC: Come on, you should know me by now. (The two attack the robots surrounding them. After a while, the fight ends and the battlefield is littered with parts)

YANG: Phew, nailed it!

SONIC: Looks like that's all, huh Egg Belly?

EGGMAN: Listen to yourself, Sonic. It almost sounds like you've forgotten who I am! HYPER METAL SONIC! GO!

(Metal Sonic appears with great speed and stares down Sonic with a sinister glare)

SONIC: Heh…long time, no see, Metalhead. It's gonna be fun kickin' your can all over this place.

(Metal makes a robotic noise and more robots appear, including two brand new designs)

WEISS: Are you serious? More of these guys?!

YANG: Boy, this blowhard doesn't give up, does he?

SONIC: No…no he doesn't

(Metal points forward, commanding the robots onward. Round three commences. Once more a very rough fight. The new robots go after Shadow and Yang. Sonic takes on Metal on his own. Everyone else fights off the horde.)

SHADOW: Hmmph… these look new.

YANG: Whatever. (She clangs her fists together) They're just scrap metal to me!

(Shadow and Yang fight the two robots with everything they have. Shadow is soon knocked to the side by one robot, leaving Yang in firing range of the other bot.)

SHADOW: MOVE, DAMN IT! (Shadow shoves Yang out of the way just as the bullet was about to be fired. The shot hits Shadow in his arm, leaving him injured. He lets out a loud grunt of pain)

YANG: SHADOW!

SONIC: (Looks over at Shadow while holding Metal back) Shadow, NO!

(Metal takes advantage of Sonic's distraction and attacks his gut, rendering him temporarily immobile. Everyone else is weakening.)

RUBY: There's just too many…

BLAKE: That's what I said before…

WEISS: Thanks for telling us…

AMY: S-s-Sonic…

SONIC: D-damn it… (Metal stands over him, ready to deliver the final blow)

EGGMAN: Yes! YES! Metal Sonic! Finish that loathsome hedgehog off once and for all! Show his the true meaning of your power!

(The camera pans over Eggman's shoulder, looking at the horde of robots behind him. All of a sudden, three pink explosions tear through the robots like nothing.)

WEISS: Huh?

BLAKE: What was-?

RUBY: HEY! Look up there!

(A jet is over them. Suddenly Nora jumps down with her hammer drawn. She flips a few times and uses the force to smash another big group of the robots)

NORA: WHOO! There they go! Bring it on!

(The rest of JNPR comes from the plane. Ren and Pyhrra land safely, but Jaune needed a little help from Pyhrra catching him.)

JAUNE: Uh, th-thanks, Pyhrra.

PYHRRA: Of course.

NORA: WOW! Look at these guys! They look mean! Let's beat 'em up! Come on!

REN: Well…can't say no to enthusiasm like that, Nora.

JAUNE: Ruby! Are you guys okay?

(Ruby turns around and smiles at her friends)

JAUNE: Hey, who are your new friends there?

WEISS: It's kind of a long story for now. Would you mind giving us a little help so we don't die?

NORA: Don't gotta tell me twice! Let's rumble!

(JNPR gets into the action. Nora smashes away with her mallet, Pyhrra gives no quarter with her spear and shotgun. Ren tears through each bot he comes across with ease. Jaune…is struggling to defeat a simple Egg Pawn. Soon Team RWBY and Sonic are able to get back into the action as well. The robots are soon destroyed. Jaune even defeats the Egg Pawn that gave him so much trouble.)

SONIC: That takes care of the junk. Now for the litterbug!

YANG: Oh, this is gonna be fun! (She readies her equipment)

EGGMAN: Grrr! Fine, I'll be back, Sonic! I'll be back with new robots! They'll turn you and all of your pathetic friends into smears on the ground! Until then, my loathsome adversary. (He flies off with his Egg-o-Matic)

YANG: Hey, get back here! I ain't done with you yet! (She rears back for a shot. Shadow suddenly stops her.)

SHADOW: Let him go, Blondie. It isn't worth it. Not now. (He stands weakened.)

ROUGE: Whoa there, big fella. You can't be moving around in the shape you're in.

SHADOW: Feh, I'm fine. I've taken much stronger blows than that.

SONIC: Yeah, like when you nearly died.

TEAMS RWBY AND JNPR: What?!

SONIC: Heh… looks like we've got some serious 'splainin' to do…

-END-


	4. Chapter 5

**Episode 5**

(The episode opens after Sonic and the gang explains their situation to Team RWBY and Team JNPR)

SONIC: And that's our story. Any questions?

NORA: (Snores loudly)

REN: Nora! Wake up!

NORA: Nnnggh- wh- What? What happened? Where's the giant pancakes?

SONIC: Uhhhhh…what?

REN: Don't ask. Please continue.

(Everyone looks confused, but Yang keeps things moving)

YANG: Okay, let me get this straight… You guys came from some different world where you guys are animals, you were sent here thanks to that Chaos thing, and you fight that guy, Eggman, who has those robots and tries to take over the world?

SHADOW: Yes, that's basically what we just told you.

SONIC: (turns to the camera) Trust me, you heard all this stuff before.

SILVER: Sonic, who are you talking to?

SONIC: Uh…anyway, I think before we continue, we should probably get some introductions out of the way. Might make things easier if we were all on a first name basis.

WEISS: Fair enough. It gets tiring referring to you all as "those weird people."

ROUGE: Who're you calling weird, princess?

RUBY: Hey, be nice, you two. Clearly they don't hate us now, so let's avoid that, okay?

(The two step back, grumbling under their breaths)

BLAKE: Nice to see we're getting along well enough.

YANG: So anyway, who are you guys, anyway?

SONIC: I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Well, I mean, I was a hedgehog, but I'm sticking with that name.

SHADOW: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form!

YANG: Some Ultimate Life Form if he still can't handle a shot to the groin.

SHADOW: Piss off!

SILVER: My name is Silver the Hedgehog. I came from the future to help protect the past!

PYHRRA: You were a hedgehog? I thought you were a mink or something…

SILVER: Believe me, you aren't the first to make that mistake…

ROUGE: My name is Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge. I'm a government agent by trade, but my passion is jewels.

JAUNE: Wait, why would you tell us you're a secret agent? Don't they do things to people who give that away?

ROUGE: I'm not in my world anymore, sweetheart. Try to remember that.

JAUNE: Oh…

BLAZE: I am Blaze the Cat. I reign as the queen of the Sol Dimension, but the Chaos Emeralds called out to my own Emeralds for my help.

BLAKE: Wait, you're a cat?

BLAZE: Yes, I am. Why?

BLAKE: Nothing, I'll explain later.

AMY: I'm Amy Rose! I was also a hedgehog just like Sonic!

YANG: Is that it?

AMY: Well, I mean… I have a hammer? I honestly never get a chance to do anything…

SONIC: Because I don't need you tackling me and slowing me down…

AMY: Hey!

SHADOW: ANYWAY… What shall we call you?

RUBY: Oh, right. I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose. It's my dream to become a great huntress, and leading team RWBY is a great start.

AMY: Your last name is Rose, too? That's so cool! Maybe we're long lost sisters!

ROUGE: Amy, are you sure you didn't hit your head on anything? That sounded more ridiculous than mistaking Metal for Sonic for the twentieth time.

RUBY: Rouge, be nice. It was a sweet thing to think of anyway. Besides, I think we sound alike…

YANG: Well, I'm Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's older half-sister, and apparently, I'm stronger than the Ultimate Life Form.

SHADOW: I told you to SHUT YOUR TRAP!

YANG: Chill out, I'm just playing around. Don't get your tail in a twist.

SHADOW: Tch… I'm starting to regret saving you earlier.

SONIC: Shadow, knock it off. Anyway, what else you guys got?

WEISS: My name is Weiss Schnee. My dad runs the biggest producer of Dust in all of Remnant.

SONIC: Uh, so the business is dead?

WEISS: Excuse me?

SONIC: You just said it collects dust, right?

SILVER: I think she said it makes dust.

WEISS: Right. It makes Dust for everyone to purchase and use.

SONIC: And you guys sell dust too? Sheesh, you guys are weird.

WEISS: No, not that kind of- forget it…

BLAKE: Well, uh, I'm Blake Belladonna. I'm a Faunus as well. A cat Faunus.

SONIC: There you go again with talking about Faucets.

SHADOW: Sonic, she said Faunus.

RUBY: Yeah, I told you about them before, remember?

SONIC: Oh, right. Yeah, that joke wasn't funny two episodes ago either. (They look at him with a strange look) What?

JAUNE: (clears throat to obtain attention) I-I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc. Simple, short, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it.

SONIC: Really?

JAUNE: Well, I mean… not yet they don't… But hey I'll get there soon. After all I lead team JNPR, so that's gotta mean something, right?

SHADOW: Seriously? You're a leader? You look more like a towel boy to me.

JAUNE: Hey, I don't wanna hear it. I've been getting better with all the training I've been doing with Pyhrra.

SHADOW: Must _really_ be helping…

PYHRRA: He really has improved. Oh, and, I'm Pyhrra Nikos.

BLAZE: You seem like the level headed one on the team. At least the level headed girl, anyway.

PYHRRA: Yeah, and once I noticed Jaune needed help with his combat and such, I took to being his mentor.

BLAZE: That sounds familiar. (Turns to Silver) Right, Silver?

SILVER: (Looks nervous) I have no idea what you're talking about…

NORA: And I'm Nora Valkyrie, and this quiet one here is Lie Ren.

REN: (Slowly waves) H-hello.

SONIC: Is there something going on with you two? I can tell there's something between you guys… (smirks)

REN: Uh-

NORA: Uh, we-we're not… _together_ together…

SONIC: Right, and I'm Super Mario.

NORA: I thought you said your name was Sonic…

REN: Nora…ugh, never mind

YANG: Okay then, now we're all friends officially. So what are we gonna do now?

SHADOW: _You guys_ aren't gonna do anything! _We're_ gonna find the Chaos Emeralds and find a way back to our world somehow.

SONIC: Shadow, don't you think they could possibly, I dunno, help us?

SHADOW: And why would I even consider allowing that?

SILVER: Covering ground? More people means more searching done quicker, right?

SHADOW: And?

ROUGE: Well they definitely can hold their own when fighting. Besides, what if Eggman gets them and they aren't prepared for it?

SHADOW: I'm sure you could think of a better reason than that.

SONIC: What about the monsters around here?

SHADOW: Now you're just being stupid! Why would there be-?

SONIC: I'm not making this up, Shadow. I saw two of them myself. They almost had me, but then Ruby showed up and cut them to the quick.

RUBY: That's right. You don't understand how horrible the Grimm are. They're monstrous animal-like beasts that are attracted to anger and sadness of anyone's heart. They're so dangerous to the people of Vale. They once wiped out an entire city and made it their home. If they were to get out, or if there was a dangerous crime, that's where the Hunters and Huntresses come in. In order to keep things quiet, there's a barrier to protect the city from the Grimm's whereabouts.

YANG: And the subway terminal they were trapped in. Don't forget that one.

SONIC: Uh…

WEISS: You blue idiot! Didn't you listen to what they just said?

SONIC: I did, sorta…*yawns* but I only really last about 30 seconds for being serious. I just kinda zoned out.

WEISS: Why you!

SILVER: Weiss, you told me that the Grimm are evil creatures around here, right?

YANG: Uh…that's actually it in a very, very small nutshell, Silvs…

SILVER: Um, thanks?

SHADOW: So what you're saying is that this world is infested with these creatures like some kind of disease?

(Both teams nod)

BLAZE: It's impressive that you all are able to handle yourselves against such powerful foes.

AMY: Yeah! How do you manage to do it?

JAUNE: Oh! I remember this! It's our Aura!

THE SONIC GANG: Aura?

JAUNE: Pyhrra, you explain it. It's how I learned.

PYHRRA: Uh, okay then. Aura is a powerful force that comes from our very life force. Depending on how strong we are, our Aura is just as strong. There are many things it does for us. It gives us our strength, our ability to use our Semblance, a protective field, and the ability to heal minor wounds.

THE SONIC GANG: (All look confused) Uh…

JAUNE: Uh, it's our power source that gives us a shield and heals us.

THE SONIC GANG: Oh…

SONIC: See, why did you not just say that?

PYHRRA: What? You don't have anything like that?

SONIC: We have gold Rings, but I don't think they work the same way.

RUBY: Huh... anyway, what should we do? We can't just leave them here.

WEISS: What we _should_ do about this is get them to Beacon and have them see Ozpin.

SONIC: Who's that? Some wizard who plays bowling?

RUBY: Sonic!

SONIC: What? You screwed up Eggman, I can't screw that up?

WEISS Not when he's our headmaster!

YANG: Yeah, he's kind of a big deal

SONIC: Okay, sorry. Sheesh.

SHADOW: Fine, we'll go with it.

SONIC: Alright! Let's do it!

RUBY, YANG, JAUNE, NORA, AMY: Yeah!

(Everyone begins to walk to Beacon, the Sonic gang following the lead of RWBY and JNPR)

SHADOW: I imagine this meeting is so we can let your headmaster know about the situation so you can stay out of our way.

JAUNE: I think it was meant to have us help you guys out. (Shadow shoots him a nasty look)

PYHRRA: Jaune, it's probably best for you not to say anything.

NORA: (Zips close to Shadow) Come on, why can't we help you guys out anyway? You nervous around girls or something? Weird condition? Odd smell? Something must be up if you don't want us helping you. What is it, huh? Huh? What is it, Shadow?

SONIC: (chuckles) And I thought I was annoying him.

REN: Nora, back off from him.

NORA: Okay… (She slumps back)

SHADOW: I'm having a hard time finding a reason to want to be around any one of you…

SONIC: Shadow… You don't get it. This is bigger than you, bigger than us, bigger than them, even.

SHADOW: I don't need you to tell me that, idiot!

SONIC: Geez! Sorry about that, Smiles.

(About an hour passes and everyone found someone to have a conversation with)

NORA: Your hammer is so cool!

AMY; Hey, yours can shoot missiles. All mine can do is have a trail of hearts and smash things with it.

NORA: Well it's really big! Where do you keep it, anyway?

AMY: I'll never tell.

SONIC: Trust me, no one knows.

NORA: Well it's still super awesome and really strong. It must be great to scare people with it, right?

AMY: Oh, you have no idea… (Her gaze goes to Sonic walking in front of her. He begins to sweat)

(They laugh a bit at Sonic's intimidation. Camera cuts to Silver and Jaune)

JAUNE: Why is Shadow acting like that? He's insane!

SILVER: Trust me, you get used to it. I used to be the whipping boy for him.

JAUNE: No kidding!

SILVER: Yeah. Somehow, I have this recurring dream that Shadow slows time down and roundhouses me in the back of the head. Just over and over with it.

JAUNE: Whoa…sounds like he's dangerous.

SHADOW: You guys know I can hear you two, right?

(Jaune and Silver shut up and walk forward with more tension. Camera cuts to Blaze, Blake, and Pyhrra)

BLAZE: Your leader struggles with fighting, so you have to mentor him? Sounds odd, but familiar.

PYHRRA: Yeah. Jaune was, uh… let's just say he was very lucky to get into Beacon at all, and I'm happy for him

BLAZE; At least you're happy for him, and that's all that matters, right?

BLAKE: And you're a cat Faunus too?

BLAZE: I was a cat and I turned into a human, but I still have my cat ears, claws, and tail. I suppose that makes me what you're talking about.

BLAKE: Yeah. It's honestly a relief to see another Faunus like me. It's nice to be able to be myself around new people.

BLAZE: Agreed.

(Camera cuts to Rouge and Weiss)

ROUGE: So, Snow White, what's your story? You said your dad owns the biggest company for whatever it was, and you left?

WEISS: I wasn't about to be stuck in some boring job for my father where I'd constantly be under his thumb. I'd much rather make my own future that won't be ruled by him.

ROUGE: Okay, but what about his money? You still are loaded, right?

WEISS: Hey, rude! That's none of your business.

ROUGE: Aw, that's too bad… Say…you wouldn't happen to-

SHADOW: Rouge, stop. You aren't going to rob her.

ROUGE: Dang it! Caught me again…

WEISS: Wait, what did he mean by-

ROUGE: Don't worry about it, hun.

(Weiss eyes Rouge suspiciously as the camera cuts to Shadow, Yang and Ren)

YANG: Well hey, judging by that attitude alone, you wouldn't have guessed you would have saved me

SHADOW: Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't try to save you. I just didn't want to have you get in my way.

YANG: Yeah, sure. I can understand why you saved me, and I appreciate it. (She smirks) You sly devil, you.

SHADOW: What's that supposed to mean?

YANG: Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out. (winks at Shadow)

SHADOW(blushes for a sec) Ugh…hey, are you gonna add anything to this conversation?

REN: I'm strategically choosing to stay quiet during this whole thing.

SHADOW: Thanks for the help…

(Camera cuts to Sonic and Ruby)

RUBY: No kidding! You've saved your world how many times?

SONIC: Way too many to count. I can't even choose my favorite adventure!

RUBY: You sound like you have a lot of fun when fighting Eggman, Sonic.

SONIC: You never feel more alive than when you risk your life on the battlefield.

SHADOW: Where the hell did you pull that out of?

SONIC: I think I heard that from a snake or something, but that's not the point. It's just that rush of adrenaline you get when blasting around and busting Badniks. You must get that feeling when you fight the Grimm sometimes, right?

YANG: Actually, that's more my thing.

SONIC: And you're cool like that! (Thumbs up to Yang, who returns the favor)

RUBY: But, seriously, how long have you been doing this?

SONIC: For years now! I mean, it feels like I've been doing my thing for almost 25 years almost.

RUBY: What? How old _are_ you?

SONIC: That's the thing! I'm only 17! Or was I 18? I forget sometimes.

RUBY: …Okay then… That's still pretty cool though!

SONIC: Heh, you bet it is! Can't wait to see what kind of adventures we can have here!

SHADOW: Don't get your hopes up, Sonic. Once we get the Chaos Emeralds, we're headed straight home.

SONIC: (Stops and turns to Shadow) Oh, come on! Can't ya just drop the whole serious routine for once and just have a little fun for once?

SILVER: Uh, guys?

SHADOW: Maybe you should actually understand the problem that you caused!

SONIC: I was nowhere near the Emeralds! That robot just has terrible aim!

RUBY: Guys? Hey!

SHADOW: Don't try to make up excuses for yourself! You're lucky the Emeralds didn't hurt anyone!

SONIC: Says the guy who uses the Emerald's power like it's his plaything and tool for war!

YANG: GUYS!

SONIC AND SHADOW: WHAT?!

RUBY: We're here!

(Sonic and Shadow walk forward to the top of a hill and they see Beacon Academy just over the top)

SHADOW: That's your school?

YANG: Yep. Beacon Academy. Best place to become a Hunter or Huntress bar none.

SONIC: Okay!

(The Sonic Gang look excited as they look upon the magnificence of Beacon)

SONIC: Hope you're ready for us, Beacon Academy! Sonic and the gang are comin' at ya!

(Points outward to the school in a confident, almost action movie, fashion)

-Episode End-


End file.
